Fire
by dreamer2010
Summary: Emi didn't expect to be put under the care of Byakuya.But he turned out to be a total ass and they started fighting. Emi promised to put him in his place but how is she going to do that when they start to get attracted to each other. ByakuyaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is dramer101**

**Please review-it feels nice to know people are actually reading**

**Do not own bleach blablabla**

**And please enjoin**

**Character info:**

**Name:Emi**

**High:5'7**

**Weigh:120**

**Hair: long and blue**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was rising over the horizon I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and looked back at the sun preparing myself for what was to come.

Today was the first day that I will be part of the 6th squad and I feel nervous but don't know why. The head captain had appointed me there because he wanted the captain of squad six Byakuya to help me control my powers. But I can't help but fell that threes more to than what he is saying as to why that squad but then again it could just be me.

I got up and started to get on my way to meet my captain for the first time but when I was have way there I saw these beautiful cherry blossom tree so I walked towards it and set down on it. Before I could even realize it I fell asleep.

**1 and half hours later**

"Ahwww" I yawned as I opened my eyes. And that's when it hit me I feel a sleep and I was late. O god I was late and I hoped so much that all those rumors about my captain were not true I though.

I ran and ran until I made it to my captain's office I walked in and forgot to knock on the door. There on a chair looking at me with an intense glare that was definitely directed at me and all I could think was I am dead_._

"Umm hello Byakuya I am the new one that come to your squad" I said with a stupid smile on face. He didn't say anything and just stared at me. After what seemed like an eternity he got up from his desk and walked up to me and stood in front of me and dam he was huge it made you wonder if everything was proportional. I slapped myself mentally and try not to look down.

"First of all you will address me as Captain Kuchiki and as that only, second you do not come into my office like a wild animal without knocking, and lastly you will come tomorrow at the time that you were supposed to come today and then we will talk."

And with that he started to walk away. I was in total shock how can one person be so rude. Ok maybe I was late but to send me back like I was a wild animal as he put it, o no he won't.

"Excuse you I know I came late but you have no right to talk to me like that" I said strait to his face.

"I have all the right to talk to you talk to you in any mater I please, I am your superior and you better start treating me that way" he said at me like it was nothing and that only made me angrier. "If you expect me to respect you just because you are my captain then you are wrong" I screamed right in his face and it felt good.

"Well then I will teach you to respect me" he said as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me somewhere. I try to pull back but his big hands had a strong grip on mines.

I looked to see where I had been dragged and it was a training ground. "get ready to fight" that was all he said as he took his sword out and charged at me .

I took my sword out and got ready for his first attack and when it came it came with great force but nothing I couldn't handle.

We continued doing the same until he stopped and that puzzled me but then he said "scatter senbonzakura" and his blade turned into beautiful cherry blossom petals and a single one came and cut my cheek and that's when I released my zanpacto "dream skylight" and that when my sword turned into water that went into the sky.

The cherry blossoms started to circle us that's when I was a blade out of water and attacked him I looked at his lips and got distracted for a minute an in that minute I felt a deep pain on in stomach. Suddenly my eyes fell heavy and soon everything went blank.

I felt like I was in a field of flowers but it felt more like soft silk on my body. My eyes felt heavy and I try to open them but it all looked so bright. I closed my eyes again for a moment and when I opened my eyes I saw a clear white roof I looked to my left and my mouth almost drop to the floor well the bed actually everything I saw was all fancy and all that.

"I see that you're finally awake" said a really manly that sounded really familiar from my right, I turned in that direction and saw none other than THE GREAT CAPTAIN, my ass. I try to get up but as soon as I did I felt a deep pain go through my stomach, in reaction I put my right hand over it.

At the same time I felt a hand touch my back and push me down slowly, I looked up to meet face to face with Byakuya. "Stay right here I will look for the doctor" he got of the bed and walked out of the room.

Minutes later he came back with some stuff on his hand I couldn't really tell what until he put in on the drawer next to me there were some bandages, alcohol, a cream. "What's all that for" I asked really confused. "To change your bandages, we need to keep your wound clean so it won't bleed and the doctor already left" he explained and my heart skipped a beat when he said we.

"Why not take me to squad four?" I asked very curious. "They are busy enough with squad members that have more serious injuries."

His right hand moved to open my kimono but I stopped it before it could reach it. "What are you doing" I asked "I need to open your kimono in order to change the bandages. "o yeah" I said with 10 different shades of red on my face.

His hand moved to my kimono for the second time and this time they reached their destination he opened my kimono and brought it down all the way to my wais, as he did all this I felt my face get redder by the minute if that was possible.

I looked down and that's when I realized that my hold body from wait to the top of my breast were bandaged, which means that if he was going to change my bandages he will have to….my face turned redder at the tough and his hand pulled a inch away and his head turned as he realized the same thing.

"Y… you can't" I said as my face turned away from him. "Huh?" he asked with a really confused face looking at me. "I mean...n you…u can't look at that part" I stutter "you mean your breast?" he asked again. Dam for someone who knew it all he really likes to ask a lot of questions and did him had to say it like that.

"You don't have to say it like that" I mummer.

"What" he asked back at me.

"Nothing... Any ways you can't look" I screamed

"Troublesome women, how am I support to change your bandages, smart one" he asked. In a very rude way in my opinion.

"Don't call me that but if you must at least close your eyes and I will tell you were to move your hands" I said loudly with a deep blush.

"Fine" he said he closed his eyes and started to move his hand again.

He moved his hand to the part next to my left breast and he started to feel around for the chipper that held everything together the bandages.

I started to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea. He pulled the bandage and his finger tips brushed against my breast "Umm" I moaned out loud. And when I realized that I blushed deeply.

I looked up to see Byakuya staring at me with something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Whatever it was it sent chills down my back and I don't know why but I liked how it felt.

I looked down in shame at what my reaction and I noticed a huge bulge in his kimono pants as I saw that my eye went wide.

I keep staring at it and Byakuya noticed that I was looking at something he looked down and noticed 'the problem' he had. He got out of the bed and walked out without saying a word.

* * *

**sORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT**

**IF I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER**

**Thax for reading**

**Please review**

**tHE NEXT ONE WILL BE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE**

**ITS ME AGAIN**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT **

**AND I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IF YOU REVIEW A LOT I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

_I looked down in shame at what my reaction and I noticed a huge bulge in his kimono pants as I saw that my eye went wide. _

_I keep staring at it and Byakuya noticed that I was looking at something he looked down and noticed 'the problem' he had. He got out of the bed and walked out without saying a word._

Present time.

Byakuya walked out of the room 2 hours ago. And a hour ago the doctor came back to check on my wound.

Now I'm lying down on this huge bed and felling bored. I heard noise from outside I got out of the bed and when I did my feet started to tremble a bit. I worked on walking right for a few minutes and when I got outside the door there was no one there.

"Hum" I pouted

I am so bored I started to walk to my right and when I saw a door I open it and walked outside. What I saw took my breath away it was such an immense garden and it was so beautiful. In the center there was a fountain surrounded by my favorite kind of flower blue roses.

There were tree benches that surrounded the roses about 30 feet away from them. There were tree path coming out of the center each path was between two benches and there was on that came to the door I came out off. The paths edges were surrounded by red rose bushes and in between were more flowers and they are beautiful.

I walked down the path that leads to the middle of the garden and bend down to touch one of the blue roses when I heard "Do you like them?"

I turned around to see none other than Byakuya standing there looking as meanly and tall as ever.

"Umm... yea they are my favorite" I said looking up as he walked towards me.

"Well I'm glad you like them. By the way would you like to go for a walk?" he asked as he held his hand out toward me. I thought about it before I toke his hand he pulled me up and we started to walk down another path.

We kept walking down the path until we entered what looked to be a forest of cherry blossom trees. We reached a meadow in the middle of the cherry blossom trees.

"Wow this is beautiful" I said as I looked down at the small flowers in the middle and then looked up at the sky.

"I am glad you like it... The reason that I brought you here is to apologize" he said. I turned around to see him kneeling down a few feet away from me. "Apologize for what?" I asked very confuse.

"For looking at you when you told me not to and then just walking out without saying a word. I feel very ashamed" he said wail looking deep into my eyes and I just wanted to melt in front of his gaze.

"Oh that...AHH'' I said as I tripped down and fell down. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground but my body fell on something hard yet very soft. My lips touched something firm but supper soft that send me to cloud nine. I opened my eyes to be shocked at what I saw.

My lips were pressed against his and his hands were holding my waist and mines at his chest. My legs were on either side of hid waits and sitting down onto his lap.

His eyes were staring at me with something in them that made me heat up all over my body. His right hand came onto my back and pushed me down, he closed his eyes as he kissed me.

After a few minutes I have in to his kisses and closed my eyes and started kissing back. He bended up and pushed me down to the floor and his hands touched my waits gently.

Everything stopped as he rested his head on my neck. I felt confused as to why he suddenly stopped.

"What have you done to me woman?" he said against my neck and his breath send shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean?" I whisper back wail taking a deep breath.

"Do you think I just jump on top of any women and start kissing her?" He asked me as he got his head away from my neck and stared into my eyes, his lips mare cm away from mines.

"No" I said and I tried to look away but his hand on my chin stopped me.

"Well then you should take responsibility for making me this way" he whispers in a way that sounded do sexy and it made me want to fallow his every command. His lips moved closer and closer until our lips touched once again.

I felt his tongue at my lips and that took me by surprise causing me to gasp and open my lips. He didn't waste any time in pushing his tongue into my mouth and started exploring it. My eyes opened wide in shock. I didn't know how to respond to this and where to put my hand. I was clueless.

He felt my uneasiness and his hold on my chin tightened as he guided my head in the kiss. He brushed his tongue against mine and I copied what he was doing and it toke me to heaven and I didn't want to come back.

I closed my eyes relaxing into the kiss but unexpectedly the kiss got intense and passionate. I could hardly keep up with him. I gave into his kissing as it made my body go hot all over. A pressure was building in between my thighs.

Just when I was going to move my hand to his face. He pulled away from my mouth and opened his eye but my body was still filling hot all over, I can't believe I actually got disappointed when he stopped.

He smirked as he said...

* * *

**So that was it**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER  
**

**and hope you liked it**


End file.
